omniverse_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Flower
Description Flower is a humanoid alien from the planet PRIDE-J40 raised on it for the sole purpose of genocidal murder to be used for the sake of the Pride. He is the sworn enemy of Muteki Tojo and a defiant of the law. After murdering the former leader of the Pride, he appointed himself to becoming it's head while simultaneously slaughtering all of it's other members. Personality Flower is undeniably a sociopath. He is without the capability to produce emotions and does utterly what he pleases. His origin is from the Planet Kagayakuhito, born as a Kayu but captured by the Pride, a troop of criminals and was used for experimental purposes. His memories, emotions, everything was erased or altered. He was created to be an absolute killing machine, to which he did become. He became a killing machine that murdered not only the Pride but traced back to his own origins and went on a man hunt alongside of Muteki Tojo to kill every last Kayu on planet Kagayakuhito for the sake of fun. The two wiped the entire planet of life after several years of battle. Flower is cunning despite being a killing monster. He has been tracked down by all sorts of guilds in search of his head but alas, not a single one has been able to kill him. He is able to kill without trace when he pleases. Those who have confronted him, disappeared permanently. It is believed that this has to do with his ability known as Negaspace, an ability similar to Ultraspace, or rather considered it's anti. It makes him a formidable threat and makes him all the more fearsome. He is heartless, spontaneous and overall; frightening. History Born on the year, 9041, on the planet Kagayakuhito. Flower hatched from his crystal as an infant Kayu. Kayu are usually humanoid in appearance, with razor sharp fangs and claw-like fingernails followed by purplish skin. They're a race commonly born with high spell power as well, while they are not vast in number. There is certainly a fair amount of them. Immediately after his birth, he was abducted from his mother and father during his youth by infiltration of the Pride for the use of experimentation. The Pride was in search of a user who could wield a specialized conjured force created for defeating the Void Emperor. It was a force made to be an anti to those who were trained to use Ultraspace. They experimented with many alien races to no avail but after retrieving Flower. They performed hundreds of experiments on his body with the hope of making him a suitable vessel for the Negaspace with many passing years of daily life-threatening experiments. Flower was forcefully adapted into the Pride and their line of thinking. His brain was altered and his emotions were stripped from him. He was trained in combat, magic and so on. It came to realization that he was born an Eclipsa, which was a relief to the Pride. It meant he had plenty of magic potential. Many years passed with this rigorous cycle of harshness. The day finally came where Flower was decided to receive the Negaspace. Flower accepted the power.. --WIP-- Part II Transformations Powers Abilities Equipment Trivia Theme Song Category:Characters Category:Gods